Various pressure sensors, such as Automotive Pressure Transducers (APTs), employ Ceramic Capacitive Sense Elements (CSEs) to sense pressure. Square CSEs were developed to improve manufacturing of the sense elements, but have been limited to a maximum application pressure of around 35 bar. Further, APTs are assembled using a crimping process which deforms a metal pressure port wall onto a plastic base component to retain the sensor package, load the internal seal, and create a gland into which an environmental sealant can be dispensed.